


Sweet Dreams

by StormyJupiter



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyJupiter/pseuds/StormyJupiter
Summary: A really old one shot about L being deep in thought one night.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is an EXTREMELY old fic I wrote, I originally had it posted on Devaint Art but since I'm deleting it I'm going to dump it here.

"Good night Ryuzaki." And with that, Light closed the apartment door to join his father in the car. It was just me, and my computers.  
And Kira.  
Kira was always around, in my mind, on the screens, not his face, just his crimes.  
Kira, also known as Kira the Savior.  
Kira is all over the news, the news people all saying the same thing:  
"Today twenty-one people died-"  
"They say the cause was a heart attack,"  
"The police are denying allegations-"  
Kira this, Kira that.  
Kira is very politically incorrect, I think he knows that. He thinks its ok to kill people just because they are criminals, like he wants to create a new world. Twisted Logic.  
I know when he kills, I just don't how, I know that the cause is by a heart attack, I just don't know how he does it.  
I watch my computers, searching though words, numbers, everything. Just to find some thing wrong. Some kind of clue.  
I looked over my shoulder, Light left his jacket here by accident, there it is, draped over the couch.  
I got of the chair, and walked over to the jacket and picked it up, holding it above my head. And started to pick though the jacket.  
Light is very smart, top of his high-school, and all of Japan too. He's the son of a police men, and he is also assisting on the Kira case. I keep a very close eye on him. I do slightly suspect him of being Kira, it fits together so well. I just don't know how to prove it. There's nothing in the jacket, I put it back on the couch, and head back to my computers.  
I sit down and pour some tea, and put ten cubes of sugar in it.  
Sugar always helps me to think.  
I think back to Los Angeles.  
And BB.  
I remember that case perfectly, three victims, all with the same letter for there first and last names. B.B, Q.Q, B.B,  
I understood the victims with B.B, but not the Q.Q, but then I did.  
The victims with B.B were facing up, the Q.Q was laying on her stomach. Turning the q into a b. Clever.  
I looked to the curtains, and got up again.  
I opened the curtain and looked down on the world below. I don't go out side, it's far too dangerous, there are people who want me to help them catch the killer, I'm afraid that some people would want me dead, because I do just that. Help.  
I sit down again, and take a sip of tea.  
And just watch the screens, like yesterday, like today, like tomorrow.  
Forever, until Kira is gone, faded into black.  
A place where everyone forgets about you.  
One Day Kira.  
One mistake.  
"Sorry Ryuzaki, I left my jacket here" said Light, entering the apartment again,  
"Oh, Light-kun, I hadn't noticed"  
"Here it is, goodnight again Ryukazi"  
"Goodnight Light-kun."  
One Day.


End file.
